


One step forward, two step back

by MagicalGhost96



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elias also threathens an unconcious man but hes really just worried, Elias cares but deflects by bullyng an unconcious man, M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, Peter thinks too much about Elias but refuses to admit anything nice he thinks about him, caring about your on and off husband, i will make the content i want to see, the answer is panic attack time, two evil bastards pining and refusing to admit it, what happens if peter manages to get out of the lonely on time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGhost96/pseuds/MagicalGhost96
Summary: What if Peter was less of a stubborn asshole and figure out a way to leave the lonely before refusing to answer Jon’s compulsion?
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, implied Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

His head feels like it’s going to explode, the archivist compelling his statement already took a lot of him, but this? This is so much worse. He feels his mouth trying to move to answer the question the man posed, the one that would ruin Elias plan. He should answer the archivist, Jonah tricked him but… he can’t bring himself to do it. Time is running out and he can’t leave no matter how much he struggles. There is a way to get out from the lonely that he hasn’t tried but he doesn’t want to, it goes against everything he is and what his god wants but if he’s going to die at least it would be in his own terms.

So in a last ditch attempt, he pulls the memories of Elias he has, the ones that The One Alone has dulled and tried to dispose, to make him forget and so, with the seconds he has left he focuses on the feeling behind them and hopes is enough. 

He feels the warmth from mornings where he could watch and hold his on and off husband before he woke, his smile and laugh at the misery they caused to some poor unsuspecting idiot, days spend outside the Tundra in an apartment he paid that if it were up to him it would be bare but Elias insisted on the decorations that are surprisingly comfortable, his annoyingly and soothing voice that he always refuses to admit he likes but knows the other man saw right through him, their first weding, the weight of the rings he has hanging around his neck. 

He feels warmer than he’s used to, doesn’t know if all the blood going to his head or the other option and what it means, doesn’t bare to think of the implications. Peter is about to refuse to answer the archivist for the last time, when his thoughts are interrupted by the regret he is feeling of not being able to ask Elias for one more wedding. To see his face light up at the sight of a new ring, while trying not to show how delighted he is and, god he can’t stop thinking how much he will miss the bastard, despite trying to get him killed because he goddamn Lov..

Peter feels the fog pushing him out immediately and barely manages to hear the archivist yell at him, before he falls forward to the ground and yells the answer to the question the man asked him to the empty room of the Panopticon. 

The place is empty and the only sounds that can be heard are of his labored breathing and wheezing. Peter Lukas is currently on his knees trying to make his heart beat at a regular pace while he can still hear all the blood rushing through his ears. His hands are shaking, or well scratch that, everything is shaking. Five minutes, he’s going to just… wait that long and then get out. Yeah that sounds about right.

It takes longer than five minutes but finally he can stand, slowly so as to not face plant to the floor (and wouldn’t that be embarrassing, even if there is no one to see) he starts walking to the exit, he can’t get back to the lonely to make a quicker escape, not now, not like this, even less if those two are still In there. But above everything else, he can still feel the rejection from the realm, after all he just did the antithesis of all that it represents, even if it was to get out to save his life.

It takes a while, and a lot of trying to remember what Elias told him about the place, he honestly wasn’t paying too much attention at the time, more preoccupied at the sight of his ex-husband outfit and the way it fitted him extremely well, so sue him for not paying attention to his ramblings about Smirkes architecture from 200 years ago okay? When he finds the way out he’s definitely going to stay away in the Tundra for as long as it’s possible, bastard has it coming honestly.

In the end it takes what can be close to two hours before he finds and exit and he’s pretty sure he heard something growling in the distance and the distortions laugh at some point, his legs were more stable so he made a fast pace just get the hell out of there. The trapdoor he finds is not the one he took to come in but he will take literally anything to just leave that horrid place, luck seems to finally come back to him and the thing leads him to an old, empty building in London. He gets out and walks away as quickly and inconspicuous as its possible considering he doesn’t have Forsaken to fall back into for now.

It’s rather late but there are still people milling around the streets. Peter despises the feeling of being surrounded by them, but what he can’t deal with right now is the feeling of being watched that came back the moment he managed to get out. He knows who it is, but right now it only makes him think of the archivist hold over him and makes him want to wrap himself around the fog and disappear. However that was a mistake, it seems forsaken is not very pleased and the backlash from that makes him feel unmoored and lost, but right now more than anything it just makes him very sick. He hasn’t noticed before or more like didn’t want to pay attention to it but the heat his body is producing is not normal.

Swaying a little he goes to press himself against the entrance of an alleyway that’s empty to collect himself. Unfortunately, as this day seems to get worse and worse for him, the feeling of being watched seems to intensify at his choice and the shudder he gives is not caused by the cold. His vision is getting blurry and Peter can’t seem to be able to hold himself upright, he has the thought that he managed to escape one death to go right into the next and not even his own god would let him go in his embrace, he laughs in the face of the panic that seems to be radiating inside him, because not even Forsaken wants him now and it’s all Elias fault.

Several people are starting to notice him and it’s making the anxiousness and fear even worse, some look worried, others like they want to talk with him to ask him if he’s alright, but right now that is the last thing he wants to happen. He is going to die isn’t he? He can’t seem to breathe right and his vision is blurring, the memories of some of his relatives who died because they rejected their god comes to mind, a weak heart it’s what the doctors said, he knows the truth. Choosing to live back then, thinking about Elias… it doomed him. Feelings hadn’t been this strong in years, anxiety hasn’t touched him since he wasn’t a teenager, that comforting numbness is not here now and he feels alone, small and terrified, he hates it. 

He is spiraling, he knows he is, but he can’t seem to stop, noises are getting worse, the lights are too bright and he… can’t… breath, his heartbeat is going faster, what an awful way to go. Black spots are dancing in his vision and when he feels something cool touch him he tries to recoil away, he doesn’t want any of the people there to see him, even less to touch him. Whoever is grabbing him is saying something he can’t hear, he feels tears gather in his eyes and the last though he has before passing out is that he wishes he never met Jonah Magnus.

A breeze comes through the open window, slowly ruffling the salt and pepper hair of the man sleeping in the bed. He has been asleep for almost 2 days, waking for shorts amounts of time without seeming to remember anything before falling back to sleep and dream about a childhood spent alone, the faces of siblings he hasn’t seen in years, fog that he craves but disappears without him, boats and empty buildings, all overseen by the figure of something that used to resembles a man. The fever that accompanied him seems to be slowly breaking away. On the bedside table there are rags dipped in cold water along with some pill bottles. Curiously the thing most out of place seems to be the other occupant of the room. 

Elias Bouchard is sitting next to the bed looking… less than put together, more haggard and displeased than anything.

“You are in so much trouble when you wake up, I hope you understand that Peter, don’t expect me to repeat this ever again, whatever possessed you back then It sure as hell should not be repeated ok?” He says this for what feels like the millionth time in the span of two days, and knows that the other is very much not hearing a word of what he is saying. He could enact his plan immediately and Peter would probably sleep right through the whole thing. It’s all his own fault truly, he hopes the other knows that, he is the one who threw a fit for losing and ended up confronting his archivist. Elias on the other hand had been playing his own game for years and was waiting for this bet very prepared.

“You are apparently an insufferable sore loser, not that I didn’t expect that but my god have a little more grace“ Then again if Mordechai was anything to go by, the men in that family don’t seem to take losing or offenses too well. 

Peter, who is still asleep, can’t comment to his complains, it’s really starting to irk him. He doesn’t want to consider the pit that forms in his stomach by looking at Peter, who currently looks very small against all possibilities. It’s mid-morning so nightmares from his archivist shouldn’t be a problem now. Unlike at night where the other keeps moving and shaking. Elias desperately ignores whatever he is feeling (because it’s NOT dread, he intends to fully bully the other for his idiocy the moment he can), since it would not help. During the second night he caved in and decided to look at what was bothering the other. The dream itself wasn’t so bad but it seems to truly upset Peter which is starting to annoy (worry) him.

He replaces the rag that was on the others forehead for a fresher one “Honestly you’re more trouble than you are worth you know? I did not escape prison to get caught again by being in the streets to go and get you. Also what was that reaction of yours, I try to check on you and you push me away, that is normal on itself but the panic, while nourishing was not really planed right, big boy?”

“God do you know how hard it was to drag you to the car? And to get everyone there to stop looking and make them go away? I can’t exactly carry you, as you like to remind me of my stature” Elias frowns, ends up looking away and rubs his eyes, he is… tired it’s been two days and the idiot seems to be hell-bent on meeting the End.

“At least I managed to drag you back, although getting you inside the apartment was a nightmare on itself” Remembering the face Pater made when he touched his face and the full body flinch he gave, made him uneasy. Elias tried to calm him down to make him realize it was him, but when beholding brushed the others mind it caused an immediate backlash to him. Apparently his ex-husband was so rattled, that Elias couldn’t grasp what the other was thinking and so Peter ended up passing out due to lack of oxygen, since he couldn’t stop hyperventilating.

Elias went to get up and go to the kitchen for something to eat, the good thing of this apartment was that it was under Peters name so there shouldn’t be any police looking for him here. Yes it technically belonged to the other but he spent so much time out in the sea that it was practically not lived in, so if he took it for himself well he couldn’t be blamed for it could he? When he reached his destination he went to get some leftover takeout from yesterday, and debated whether he should eat here or go to the room to keep an eye on Peter. He decided to stay after all he could see into the room, that however did not stop him from eating rather quickly and go back. He’s definitely getting into his years, if this was 10 or 15 years ago he would have ditched the idiot (…. He is sure that he would have). 

With a more full stomach, and a sailor looking less on the verge of death he feels the tiredness of sleeping very little and decides to take a nap, his plans can wait a little bit more the archivist and Martin can have a little vacation and he can get some rest that is not in a cell, its gonna do wonders for his back certainly. So Elias lies next to Peter, he does check his temperature and switches the rag before laying in bed next to him. Ten or fifteen minutes later he realizes he can’t find a position to rest comfortably.

“I feel like I should blame you for this too, you know?” There is no response of course. He doesn’t know what the problem is, he usually falls asleep fairly easy while being this spent, but clearly right now that is not working for him now. 

He huffs and looks at the other occupant of the bed for a while, until he sights and scoots closer until his chest is pressed to Peter side and his head is resting above his heart, he grabs the other hand and laces their fingers together.

“I could kill you right now, you are defenseless like a baby, you certainly tried to get Martin to kill me” he says that while playing with Peter’s fingers “although to say that I didn’t expected you to die to my archivist would not be completely wrong, you are rather predictable dear. But I guess I’ll call us even, a murder attempt against another seems fair enough. How you managed to slip away from the complete attention of the Ceaseless Watcher is evading me for now but rest assure i will get you to tell me when you wake up” the if is not said, because if Peter made it this far, the other is sure as hell going to make it, even if he has to find a servant of the end for it, he did not spend two days of his life playing caretaker for nothing.

The slow beating of his ex-husband heart seems to lull him to sleep, but before that he whispered “I will admit though, that a part of me is glad you didn’t pass away, it would be… dreadfully… boring (he refuses to say lonely) if you were gone” he stays quiet for a little, before mumbling “love you”

Soft breathing is the only sound to be heard in the room for a while, before a voice says just as soft and tired “you too” Peter plays with Elias fingers a little before kissing his head and going back to sleep one more time. He has time he thinks, maybe later he can curse the other out or just leave, but now he’s too tired for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from kinda nice, to bad, to good again.

Peter Lukas wakes up again, he doesn’t know how much time must have passed, but the sun seems to be higher than earlier, and Elias is still asleep, either it hasn’t been that long or the other was really tired.

He still feels sluggish, hot (way less than before thankfully, but still) and his chest and head hurts almost like he got punched right through them, but mostly he just feels sweaty. So with very slow movements he dislodges Elias from him and tries to get up. He realizes he’s wearing his usual sleeping clothes so the other man must have changed him.

He feels something fluttery at that and seeing all the rags and medicine in the bedside table. Clearly the other has been playing nurse to him, which is very… sweet. He doesn’t trust that, ha cant.

In the end he grabs a change of clothes and shuffles to the bathroom to hopefully take a quick shower, however but by the time he gets there, he’s feeling tired again, so it’s going to be a bath then. He turns the faucet on and star to strip when he’s done he grabs the side of the bath and meticulously he gets in. The water sooths him and the vapor of the water fills the room, he relaxes and starts to clean himself. While trying to think about what to do next.

While he rinses his hair he thinks how hard would it be to sneak out before Elias bombards him with questions, or Forsaken forgives him just plain tries to see into him, unfortunately for that plan, considering how much effort it took him to get here, that option seems unlikely, so he need to figure out something quick. He can’t stay, if the other finds out what he did to save himself, he will never let him live it down. Not only that but the entire panic attack he had… he hadn’t felt things that hard and bad in years.

He wanted to be alone but the lonely rejected him so hard, that it shot him down immediately, and isn’t _that_ ironic? Rejected by the very same being that had given him the solitude and porpoise he craved, rejected because he… he used and anchor to send himself back, because Elias was his anchor and that, _that wasn’t_ ….!!

Peter looks up and realizes that there is more vapor than what should be possible in the room. There’s a chill going through his spine and the room feels colder somehow. He knows what this is, but what he doesn’t recognize is the panic he’s feeling, or why he’s panicking.

From the distance the sound of a whistle can be heard, that he can recognize, but why now, is a different matter. His hands are griping the sides of the tub very hard and glancing to the side he sees the fog (because its fog not vapor anymore) curling and moving with a life of its own. He never questions what happens to those that Forsaken takes in the Tundra, it’s not his job to know, but right now he can manage an idea.

Resignation though seems to come fast, the thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad gets into his head next. He wouldn’t need to worry about how to deal with Elias, or anyone else for that matter. His last moments would be, like he told Martin once, alone truly and completely alone without the Archivist corrupting them. Without…

Truly why should he worry, this would be for the best.

The sound of the whistle continues while the fog seems to thicken. Peter slowly releases the tub and immediately forgets why he should be worried. Slowly he gets up and manages to get dressed again, when done, he sits with his back against the bath.

Most of his thoughts seem to slip, Peter feels the cold at last, the heat and warmth that should not had been is gone now. He can’t think of a single reason as to why he should get up, he lost his bet, if word comes out of what he did (and he is sure that if that person (??) finds out it will) Nathaniel will take the Tundra away and remove him from the family.

This is better, a quiet death at least. All his memories seem to be going through a filter, the more he thinks, everything seems to get tinted grey with loneliness. That is how it should be, not getting mixed up in others people business (who’s?), their old games (…) or any of that, just this perfectly quiet non existence.

He’s almost asleep when he hears… what exactly? No, it must had been his imagination, in this place there is nothing and no one else besides him and the fog. Even when he finishes thinking that, he hears another, thud? He can’t recognize what it is or where is it coming from. Well it mustn’t be important then.

The fog seem to think the opposite because it tries to make a blanket or wall around him and the sound of the whistle gets stronger, almost like it wants to drown out any other sounds.

Whatever it is he can’t muster the strength to care, he just wants to stay here.

The door rattles, someone or something seems to be trying to open it, when it refuses to budge, they start to hit it. Peter just looks at it, and barely, over the mist covering the room. Noise comes from the other side a muffled yell and a last thud, before there is blessed quiet again. He hasn’t noticed but he actually leaned forward when he heard the yell, a flicker of recognition is there, but it starts to die out as quickly as it came.

Silence for a few minutes. Then a burning sensation hits him right in the head and a voice (familiar) can be heard through the door.

“I am of the one who sees and knows and I _Know_ you are there” Peter is quiet he doesn’t want to move.

“Peter come outside now” The headache is getting worse. The feeling of being watched is horrifying but it almost feels like he knows it. It’s quiet, he moves closer to the door and it feels like pulling out teeth, he stops, he can’t hear anything again, he has been left behind. But then.

“please _… please come out”_ almost a whisper, he doesn’t like it. The voice sounds wrong and Peter stumbles a few more steps and opens the door while still in a haze.

Elias woke up and knew instantly that something was wrong, Peter was gone from the bed, which in any other situation it would had been normal, but considering the state the other still was in, it was not. He gets up quick, almost too much since his head ends up spining a little from the movement.

He uses beholding to try and see where the other is but it comes out blank. Nothing but static, when he tries to push more (because it has happened before, when Peter is crossed with him and uses The Lonely as a way to cut him off), the wave of pure rejection he gets hit with, is NOT normal. Not by their usual standards.

Panicking Elias gets up from the bed, hits the floor hard with the force of his movements and starts to go to the other room. It’s at that moment that he notices a little wisp of mist seeping through the crack from underneath the bathroom door. Immediately Elias goes to try and open it but it’s locked, so he starts to shake the handle and when that doesn’t give the result he wants, in the middles of his panic,he decides that hitting the door is the next step. He can’t hear any sound from inside, which could mean a lot of things and none of them are pleasant at the moment.

“FUCK” it’s not working, he keeps trying to see but the fog between his metaphorical eyes, seems very content to keep him away. Desperate times means desperate measures. Stepping back a little he focuses on the place inside the door.

“I am of the one who Sees and Knows and I _Know_ you are there” He manages to see a glimpse of black and gray hair for a second.

“Peter come outside now” Another flash, but of a face even paler than usual that looks resigned. And no nononono. He breathes and presses his forehead against the door after a few minutes.

“Please _… please come out”_ He begs at this point and it comes out as a whisper. He can’t see inside anymore. It must be seconds before the door opens on him, he is so surprised he almost falls on top of the other.

Peter is standing there looking almost see trough, and he thinks he can see him fuzzy at the edges. He grabs him by the arm and tries to push him to the bed with little success, he is still as a statue and looks empty. He usually does when he comes back from a very long trip, but there is always a shine to it, right now he doesn’t seem to recognize him at all.

“Come to the bed Peter, c’mon” the other does not react at all, doesn’t look at him, or even acknowledges he heard him. With a lot of strength and anger he manages to make him move just outside the door but miscalculates and knocks something from a piece of furniture. He doesn’t see what it is more preoccupied with his idiot, who stumbled with him and is now on his knees on the floor, not the right situation for that certainly. Peter ends up sitting there and he... well he is tired and just wants this to be over.

Elias straddles the other and grabs Peters face between his hands and tries to get him to look at him, but his eyes seem unfocused and no matter what he says the other doesn’t respond, he looks like a doll that got its strings cut off (he tries not to thinks of Barnabas but he can’t). No, no no noo.

In his heart, and he knows this, if Peter died because of his archivist he would had been sad, horrifically so but he could have tried to move on, however he didn’t, he managed to escape his fate and come back. So to lose him now that there is no reason to? to something like this? Not going to happen.

“React you complete and utter insufferable BASTARD, you are not going away now, not as pathetically as this. You… are… NOT… FOOD. c’mon Peter” He is panicking, god dammit. Elias tries to think of anything that would help and get him back, turns around, looks, and sees the necklace with their wedding rings that Peter always wears on the floor. He remembers the statements of those who managed to get out from the lonely and makes a last ditch attempt at keeping Peter from fading away. He grabs the object from the floor and puts it in front of the other face.

“Remember this you giant sap? You keep them all even after all the divorces and wear them all the time. What about the first wedding? We couldn’t get married back then, not really, but you gave me the ring anyway and asked me to marry you as the price for one of our bets. You wrote on a piece of paper our names and pronounced us husbands, you ass, I said that was the saddest proposal and laughed, so you left but I kept the ring and the paper ok? And so did you!”

Peter looked at the rings which was an improvement but not enough to Elias. So he looked at the man he loves, and he will admit that, for a few seconds trying to find recognition and when he doesn’t he presses their lips together.

It was like kissing a wall and Elias wanted to hit something with a pipe. (Barnabas was eaten by messing with forces he didn’t understand, Peter on the other hand was not supposed to, at least not from this one in particular) He kept trying though.

Elias pressed his lips slowly and softly on the others chapped ones. Over and over again, his eyes are burning but he ignores it and keeps going. He grabs the back of the others head with one hand and the other clutches his back while he presses harder against him. It takes a while and there are a few moments where he feels his hands clutching air, but it turns solid again and then he feels a very tentative movement against his mouth. It took a while bit it seemed to work.

Slowly, almost as if the man wasn’t sure if this was real, Peter kissed him back, they are short things, barely a press of his lips against his but it’s there, it’s something at least. He almost laughs but stops himself and returns the motion. He presses their foreheads together for a second and goes to kiss him a little harder than before. He waits.

Peters hands that were just hanging on his sides, move to grab his hips with an iron grip (they are going to bruise, he doesn’t care) and proceeds to kiss him harder, still slow but for longer, he sighs in between kissed and rubs little shapes on his sides. Eventually Peter starts to bite his lower lip, to which he opens his mouth and lets him have his way for now.

I love you he thinks, I love you, you sea brained idiot so fucking much it’s not funny.

Peter starts to caress his sides and begins to kiss his neck while giving him little bites. Elias breath comes more heavily and he manages to muffle a moan with mild success, when the other bites a particularly good spot. Peter then just stops and puts his head in the crook of his neck placing soft kisses almost like apologies all over there and his collarbone. After a minute he stops and stay there.

“…. Elias?” He can hear mumbled against his skin. Peter is cool to the touch and that can’t be good considering the fever he had just a few hours before.

“Yes, yes you damp fool, it’s me” he feels like he aged 10 years in the last 24 hours god he needs to rest. “Care to share what the hell just happened?? Or maybe why did Forsaken try to consume you just now?” He’s angry, no, no that’s wrong, he is furious, at Peter, Forsaken, maybe even at himself for not paying attention.

Beholding must have enjoyed all the misery that just happened first handed.

He feels Peters hand trying to envelop him.

“… Why did you get me out” that

“What” that is what he asks??? “What do you mean why????” he really wants to smack him.

“It was better there, nothing to worry and just me and my loneliness, I could have died alone like I wanted” He says that and clutches him even harder, like he doesn’t register what he is doing. His patience is running thin and clearly the other is not in any condition to explain so he decides to take matter into his own hands.

“Peter, _Tell me what happened?”_ Peter stiffens and starts to shake

“Stop that, not again”

“Then answer me and stop stalling or saying stupid things and maybe I will consider it!”He is done

“Forsaken kicked me out Ok?” Not what he expected

“Go on”

“Your archivist tried to make me tell him what your plan was so I refused, the compulsion would have killed me if I kept refusing. Elias make. It. Stop”

“Still doesn’t explain why would it try to consume you now or what happened after you left the tunnels”

“Elias”

“Keep. Going”

Peter is trying to push himself away but can’t seem to coordinate, his shoulders sag. He closes his eyes and leans back against the wall.

“I made Forsaken kick me out”

“How, you said it, the compulsion was too strong and the Ceaseless Watcher had his attention on you”

Peter sucks in a breath and through clenched teeth admits “ I… “

“Yeesss dear?

“I used an anchor to get me out!” he says that and the room is completely silent.

Elias just looks at him

“You”

“Elias please” He looks tired, good, after all the panic he went through he has it coming, and this? This is just the top of the cake.

“You, out of all the people, you used an anchor to get yourself out, no wonder Forsaken is pissed off at you. Is that what caused your little episode on the street?” He smiles very unpleasantly. Anger, masking most of the worry he feels, takes precedent. “And what pray tell did you use hm?”

“This is your fault you know, if you just left me there-“

“Now _why would I ever do that Peter? “_

“Be- because you…. BECAUSE YOU DON’T CARE, not really. I’m a means to an end and a temporary fancy for you. I know that! It doesn’t bother me with the feel of forsaken, but right now, I don’t have that. The thing that pushed me out was thinking about you, you damned bastard. Your smug face when I asked to marry you. The lonely abandoned me because I love you. If my family finds out they cut me off and take the Tundra, no money no ship, nothing it would had been better there, no memories except the discomfort and I would have gone like that peacefully. Now my heart is more likely to give out on me all because of -!”

Peter get cut off be Elias grabbing him by the shirt and smashing their lips in a kiss much more heated than the ones before.

Elias feels like the cat that got the cream, like electricity is going through his veins. He is most definitely getting this man to the bed right now. He belongs to _him_ just as much as Forsaken, and maybe, and this trills him, maybe even more. Peter seems to get whiplash from all that happened but he can’t deny Elias, so he kisses him just as hungrily. His memories while in the lonely tried to downplay this, but it’s difficult to forget now when it feels so good.

Peter pushes back a little and sees Elias looking at him like he wants to consume him.

“El-“

“I love you” He stops, his mind trying to catch up

“Didn’t you hear what I said I got nothing now, what are you playing at-“

“I. Love. You. I’m not playing, and how would they find out? Forsaken will take you back, just feed him someone that is not you, you fool. You can have me and your god, everything will be like usual, just with the added bonus of knowing you love me and vice versa”

He looks at him and gives him a smile, almost bashful when he finishes his sentence. The afternoon glow comes through the window and makes him look beautiful enough to kiss and so, he does. Peter grabs Elias by the chin and kisses him slowly and heatedly, he wants to savour this. Elias practically melts against him. He kisses him over and over again on the lips, the cheeks, all over his face then when he feels it’s enough and Elias looks like an affronted but satisfied cat, he goes right to his neck and tries to get him to make more noises for him, the kind that would get stuck on his brain, long after he is done.

“Peter?”

“Mmh?” He feels Elias carding his fingers through his hair, while he presses himself against him. He still feels like shit but, he will get better, Elias has already located a neighbor to send away later. The fact that the woman had called Elias out on his outfit and his very well taken Potted plants thank you very much, has no relation what so ever.

“I love you”

“I know”

“Good”

“Elias?”

“Yes?”

“…. Would you marry me?”

Elias stops playing with his hair and makes and affronted face like he were considering it.

“Will I get a new ring?”

“Of course, the moment I can get out, I’ll get you one”

“Mmm I guess I can wait, maybe let those two enjoy their own honeymoon for a while longer, I’ve waited this long might as wait a little bit more.”

“.. Did you really keep the paper?”

“Our first marriage certificate? Yes, kept it in a picture frame somewhere”

“…” He raises his head and looks at Elias while grabbing his fingers and playing with them “It’s in the closet drawer isn’t it”

“…….. I will not confirm nor deny anything dear” That’s ok he thinks, hell dig it up in the morning and tease him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got possesed and decided to finish the second one in one go. Hope everyone likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> My second try, longer this time, kinda feel like i could do a second chapter but not sure, we will see.


End file.
